It is necessary when manufacturing cooking utensils to fasten the handle element in such a manner on the cooking utensil, for example a cooking pot, a pan or others, that a reliable transfer of force is assured during a lifting of the utensil. Furthermore, the fastening must be constructed such that same does not loosen during longer operation, in particular under the action of heat. Also the fastening device must tolerate washing or cleaning agents, in particular it must be corrosion-resistant. A further aspect of such fastening devices is that the cooking utensils are often enameled, while the handle elements consist of another material, for example a nonrusting steel or also of plastic. For the last mentioned reasons, it is not possible to connect the handle elements directly to the cooking utensil since the handle element for example cannot be enameled together with the cooking utensil.
A further, important aspect of such fastening devices consist in the heat transfer characteristic between the cooking utensil and the handle element. It is necessary to design the heat transfer characteristic such that the handle element as much as possible does not heat up or only insignificantly heats up when the cooking utensil is in use. A flat connection is for this reason impossible since such a connection would have a very large heat-transfer surface.
Furthermore, it is necessary for fastening devices for handle elements that they can be tightly mounted and without clearance and are designed such that they do not become loose during use.
Fastening devices are known from the state of the art, in which the handle part is moved like a guide rail onto a support element. It is thereby on the one hand disadvantageous that this guide rail, which is fastened on the cooking utensil, projects usually far over the utensil edge and thus interferes during the automatic enamelling process, on the other hand, the guide rail interferes with the manufacturing process and with interdepartmental transport.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a fastening element of the above-mentioned type, which with a simple design and simple, inexpensive manufacturing capability enables a reliable, permanent and clearance-free fastening of the handle element.